


A Servant's Purpose

by maidenabyss



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bugs & Insects, Disembowelment, Guro, Hard vore, Masochism, Multi, Vampires, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenabyss/pseuds/maidenabyss
Summary: Although they exist solely to protect Nazarick, all the guardians have been formally ordered to take a day off.  As you, a skilled member of cleaning personnel, rise from the previous night's rest, you receive a summons for an activity you did not predict.
Relationships: Entoma Vasilissa Zeta/Shalltear Bloodfallen/Reader
Kudos: 12





	A Servant's Purpose

_Must I get up already? It’s our day off, isn’t it? I’ll have to thank the Sorcerer King myself when the opportunity arises. But if that’s the case, why am I being summoned to my cleaning duties on such a day?_  


You reluctantly rise, the reasons behind your summons unbeknownst to you. You’ve been working to keep the Great Tomb of Nazarick suitable for life tirelessly ever since you had been taken in by Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, seeing your immense capability to handle a feather-duster and other cleaning apparatuses. A perfect fit for the job, you quickly were recognised and given a small chamber with some rudimentary bedding and a small workbench. _I ought to spend more time in this place that Lord Gown granted me, at least on my day off. Eh, what can you do, I guess._  


Upon leaving your room, you notice that the newest maid, Tuare, has been waiting for you. “I hope you weren’t waiting for me out here too long,” you apologetically state.  


“Oh, no, not at all. After all, Lord Gown has ordered us to take the day off. A-anyway,” Tuare continues, clearing her throat with a sputter, ”You’ve been requested in Shalltear’s private quarters. I d-don’t think it’s for cleaning, though… I-I’m not sure why.”  


“Interesting. Well, thank you for letting me know. I should probably head over there, knowing I’ve been specifically requested. It must be important,” You think aloud, dismissing yourself politely. _What a nice girl. It’s no surprise that Lord Gown took her in._  


Some time passes as you make your way through the numerous expansive corridors of the Great Tomb. Finally, you arrive at Shalltear’s room. _It’s been a while since I last was here. I wonder if anything’s changed…_. While you innocently ponder the mundane changes within your melancholy existence, the door is abruptly opened. Inside, you see Shalltear, unsurprisingly.  


“Ahh, you’ve arrived. Please, don’t just stand there looking so piteous,” Shalltear requests.  


When you enter the room, you realise that Shalltear has more company than just you. Sitting on the side of her bed, a bonafide Combat Maid of Pleiades watches you fondly, as if to welcome you. _That’s Entoma Vasilissa Zeta! Every time I see her features, I cannot help but be amazed._ Her haphazard bearing, her unique attire, her spindly yet sturdy frame - all of these aspects compound her beauty. _I wish she’d take off her mask for me, just once. What visage could be remaining covered by that single insect!_  


Shalltear sits down next to Entoma, having closed the door behind you. “Please, have a seat.” She gestures towards an empty chair sitting in front of the bed en face. Needless to say, you oblige. Seeing that you’re comfortable, she continues to speak. “As you know, Ainz has been so benevolent as to give all his loyal servants the day off. Entoma and I, as to refrain from performing any work against Ainz’ will, did not go to the dining area to retrieve any lunch."  


You’re beginning to understand why you were called here. _It’s about noontime now, so they must want me to pick up something for them to eat while I go down there._  


“Not exactly,” Entoma responds. You realise that you enunciated that under your breath. “You see, we were getting hungry, and you seemed like a lean snack that had lived a productive and long life in the service of the Supreme Ones. We figured that you would taste the best.”  


_Are you serious right now!? You’re going to eat me?_ Despite the feeling of shock reverberating throughout your body, Shalltear looks puzzled. _Wait, am I… smiling? Oh yeah, that’s right. I’m going to be eaten not only by Shalltear, the most captivating floor guardian in Nazarick, but by Entoma, the enigmatic yet alluring Combat Maid!_  


“What are you smiling about, hmm? Tell me,” Shalltear looks you straight in your eyes, asking, ”why are you smiling?”  


“I’ve been admiring your collective beauty and am looking forward to whatever you may do to me,” you respond. _Wait, did I just say that? It’s like I didn’t even have a chance to think about what I wanted to say!_  


Taken aback by the unexpected response, Shalltear turns to Entoma, as if to request a course of action. “Such a willing participant. Let’s play, after all, it is our day off.” Entoma’s response is perhaps not what Shalltear was anticipating: you hear an ephemeral chuckle coming from her direction.  


In a flurry of colours and a variety of footwork, you are slammed into the bed, facing upwards. A number of innominate insects restrain you, while Entoma herself removes the sheets from under you. A series of pricks coat your limbs where the insects lie, then, nothing. You try to move your arms, but you feel no response. Helpless and totally vulnerable to whatever shall be done, you lie, awaiting your fate.  


For some reason, the insects neglected to incapacitate anything above your shoulders. You turn your head, surveying the room. Entoma stands next to you, slowly caressing your arm with what you think is likely her hand. Behind her, Shalltear is removing something from a drawer. However, you cannot tell what it is.  


“Are you ready? I’m getting very hungry,” Entoma inquires. Shalltear, carrying a glinting metal knife, nods her head while approaching you. With a flash of the blade, you hear your clothing being removed. With a swift few tears, you entire body is laid bare.  


Entoma begins to salivate. “We can’t have your guts soiling the meal, now can we?” Shalltear jeers, but your attention is more strongly dedicated to the knife, now effortlessly gliding across, _no, not across, but through,_ your abdomen. The occasional spatter of a viscous material paired with blood causes Entoma to slaver with anticipation. Seeing that the knife has cut through your coelom efficiently, she bounds forward and promptly reaches into your wound. You watch as she rips handfuls of viscera from your quickly-emptying laceration and promptly shoves them beneath the insect that serves as her mask. Shalltear, standing behind her, watches with disdain as your face lights up with ecstasy.  


“Are you enjoying this? How lowly. Whatever, I will still eat from you.” Shalltear walks around to the side of the bed where your head is resting, and bends down. You feel her cold, tingly breath lick upon the side of your neck. You hear her petite mouth open, the saliva stringing between her now-bared fangs, and you feel the touch of her tongue as she searches for the perfect place to bite down. Finally, you feel her clamp her unexpectedly warm jaw into your neck. An intense stinging pain shoots its way through all the parts of your body that are still perceptible, but this ungodly pain is overshadowed by the complete euphoria that incinerates your mind.  


As you feel Shalltear’s now hot, drenched nick continue to drain you of your blood, Entoma plants herself over your chest and scrapes through your ribcage, seeking what you can only imagine to be your heart. It’s a wonder that you’re still conscious, but that thought doesn’t even cross your mind. All you can think about is the dripping mixture of blood and saliva exuding from Shalltear’s mouth, and the crimson-stained Entoma, currently engrossed in the consumption of your right atrium. At that moment, you fade off into bliss, knowing that you served as nourishment for the most ravishing femmes fatales in all of Nazarick.


End file.
